Changes Part II: End Game
by Zach6
Summary: This is the next installment to Changes.. This one is especailly packed with action. Theres death, heck even the army may stop by....


Changes

_Three together will stand alone,_

_To defeat the evil that they never though they'd have to fight…_

_Battle for the World._

_Battle for Life._

_It's the End Game._

**Part II: End Game **

Two months after the sister's gift of godly powers, they learned how to control them rather quickly. Even Phoebe learned how to control the Phoenix within, but her empathy was still posing as a problem. It seemed that the manor was the only safe place, to some extent however to protect her from the world's feelings.

Although the Charmed Ones were given the powers for a reason, they rarely ever used them, fearing of what the enormous powers could do to them. Or turn them into. They had yet to determine what Prue was to do with her new lease on life. Considering everyone knows that she died about the years ago.

**Halliwell Manor**

Prue "Piper, why can't I cast a little spell? To make them forget I ever died, and worked for the magazine?"

Piper "For the last time, no! Jeeze, did you loose some of your mind when you died? I have said this fifty million times now, you remember the words 'Personal Gain'? Meaning that it will come back to bite us in the as—"

While the two sisters where talking about what Prue was to do, they were also on their they're way into the kitchen. As Piper was speaking, and finishing up her last sentence she saw Leo, her ex-husband who became an Elder, orb in with their son Wyatt.

Piper "---prin."

Prue "I know, but what am I supposed to do? I can't stay here in this house for the rest of my fairly new life."

Piper "We'll figure something out…"

After dealing with Prue's life crisis, Piper walked over to Leo and took her son into her arms. Smiling she kissed him on the cheek and began to talk to him.

Piper "Did you have fun with daddy today lil man?"

Leo "I think he did, he really likes being in the clouds."

Piper "I bet he can't wait until he can do it on his own."

Leo "Well I need to get back 'Up There', I'll in later."

While upstairs in Phoebe's bedroom, she brushes her shoulder length brown hair, while looking at herself in her vanity mirror. After getting her hair how she wants it, she sets the brush down and looked at her self still in the mirror.

Phoebe "Please, let me stay in control. Please please please…"

She picks up her purse from her bed and walks out of her door and down the flight of stairs then finally in the kitchen. She saw that the whole gang was in there, even Leo who wasn't around as much as he was before becoming an Elder.

Phoebe "Hey guys!"

Piper "Hey Pheebs, going to work?"

Phoebe "Yeah… I can't stay in the house any longer… I need to see civilization again."

Leo "Are you sure?"

Phoebe "Yeah."

Piper "Want me to make you something before you go?"

Phoebe "No thanks, I'm just going to go to work again."

Paige "Was about Ellis? What did you tell her?"

Phoebe "I told her I was getting really stressed out, which I was, and that I need to take a break away from the office, but work from home… I told her that all the radio time, T.V. time, and meetings about my career was becoming to much for me, so I needed a little breathing time to focus on my column."

Paige "Was she all 'grrr' about it?"

Phoebe "She was a little, but she said she understood where I was coming from, and said that I could… Hehe, I couldn't just tell her that I had a higher power being living inside of me that could send me over the edge…"

Paige "True."

Phoebe "Well then…. I'm off!"

Smiling at her sisters and Leo, to try and reassure them, Phoebe springs around on her heal and heads towards the front door. As she was walking she heard Piper yell to her, "Remember not to get angry! Try to control your empathy!" Her empathy power was what was scaring Phoebe the most. She really still didn't have that much more control over it as she had before. She could still feel people, but not as much any more, but she didn't know if she had learned enough to block others. Considering the last time that she had gone into the city, they had to call Leo to orb her home quickly.

But back in the kitchen, everyone was exchanging looks of worry. No one knew what was to come of the day, and wish they did know. No one knew if Phoebe would be able to block everyone out or not.

Paige "What do ya think?"

Piper "I don't know…"

Prue "Lets hope for the best…"

**Bay Mirror Newspaper**

Walking through the door of the Bay Mirror Newspaper, voices greet Phoebe as she enters with a smile spread across her face, "_So far so good." _She continued her way towards her office, where she sees Shelby, her secretary, greeting her with coffee.

Phoebe "Hey Shelby! Thank you."

Shelby "Here you go. Are you feeling better?"

Phoebe "Yeah actually. A lot better. Thank you."

She passes Shelby's desk with a smile and goes into her own office were she sits down her laptop on the sofa that is to the right of her when she enters. And then sits her coffee down on the desk in front of her.

Phoebe "It actually feels good to be back."

With one deep breath, she starts her way around her desk but half way she gets light headed and stumbles to the side. After a few seconds of standing still, she regains her balance.

Phoebe "Woa, that was weird."

Shelby "Phoebe!"

Phoebe snaps back to reality to turn around to see Shelby wide-eyes, and people gathering around towards her office. All of a sudden someone screams, "She's on fire!" A man is running towards the doorway, until the door flies shut. Phoebe looks down at her feet as she begins to rise into the air while flames swirl around her body.

Phoebe "No! Not again!"

Flames begin to rise around her, and in an instant the fire engulfs her. The people on the other side of the wall can't help but listen to the howl Phoebe lets out. The flames then lower to reveal Phoebe in different clothes. A red tattered dress is draped around her now. With her stomach revealed, parts of her back, arms and legs also revealed, from holes here and there (Dress sort of like the one that Fury Piper had, or the red outfit she wore in her Season 5 promo pictures). Along with the dress, coal black markings are scattered all over her body, like black flames (Fury Piper markings). She looks to the ceiling, then quickly at the crowd with crimson flames in her eyes. The crowd then starts to back away once they see Phoebe open her mouth, which starts to light up in a red glow. In a second, a ribbon of fire shoots out of her mouth and at the crowd, through the window, busting the glass and setting the place a blaze. The crowd runs out of the building while yelling in horror, t what they had just witnessed. The roof of the building explodes as Phoebe lifts herself out of the building. Her hair floats in the air with her hair tips as flames as she flies in the fire.

Phoebe "You pathetic humans can run. But you will all die! One way or another!"

She looks at a tall building about half a mile away from where she floats, and suddenly a fiery fireball is propelled from her mind and towards the building. Upon impact, the windows explode sending glass shattering everything, along with fire shooting out of the windows. Explosions continue through out the building, which after several more sends the building to the ground.

Phoebe "Muahahaah! This world is will be ripped to shreds!"

**Halliwell Manor**

While back at the Halliwell Manor, Paige, Piper and Prue sit at the kitchen table talking, until white and blue orbs illuminate the room, which materializes Chris and Leo. Once they are fully materialized, the sisters could clearly tell they were worried. And the first thought that sprung to mind was Phoebe.

Piper "Leo"

Leo "We have big problems."

Chris "Super big."

Paige "What?"

Leo "Phoebe, or I should say the Phoenix."

Piper "Oh god."

Prue "Has she done anything?"

Leo "She's done a lot of damage, in the past five minutes. Not to mention killing."

Paige "Lets go girls."

Piper "Okay, you two take Wyatt 'Up There' because who knows where Phoebe may go."

Leo "What if you need healing?"

Prue "We wont, our higher powers heal us."

Piper "I can't take the chance of Phoebe hurting either three of you."

Leo nodes to what Piper had just told them to do, he motions for Chris to follow him as he leads the way to Wyatt's room.

**In the City**

Phoebe stands in the middle of a road, about to hurl a fireball at a car that had a mother and two kids sitting in it, when she hears a familiar voice again. Gritting her teeth together, she lets out a growl.

Piper "Phoebe no!"

Letting the fireball vanish into smoke, Phoebe turns around to face her sisters. The look in her eyes expressed so much. They saw pure anger inside of them. However, they were determined to get their sister under control.

Phoebe "You can not stop me! I am all might!"

Prue "Phoebe fight it, you have to."

Piper "This isn't you, take control."

Phoebe "There is no Phoebe anymore! Only power, the Phoenix."

Paige "What do we do?"

Phoebe "You die!'

With her mouth still open, she shoots fire out at her sisters. Paige quickly lifts her hand and sends a blast of water flying at the fire, which stops the fire blast. Piper stood firm, trying to keep it together. She didn't want to hurt Phoebe in any way; she had been hoping that she wouldn't have to. But it dawned on her that there was no other way around it, the power consumed Phoebe and was now using her body for its own plans. Piper then heard a voice inside her, telling her of what the Phoenix had in store for her.

Earth Power to Piper "The Phoenix will destroy everything it sees. It wants to destroy the humans for what they have created, for what they've done for centuries."

Piper Thinking "But why? What have we done?"

Earth Power to Piper "In the beginning, humans created good and evil, even though they were not aware of it. Phoenix watched as humans acted in such a way as evil, and started on a full destroy mission on earth. Wizards trapped all for of us, to keep it from ever happening. And now it wants to finish. It will have no mercy on this planet. Also, with Phoebe empathy, it makes the Phoenix worse. It raises the power so it can feel the world."

Piper Thinking "Why now though? Why not two months ago?"

Earth Power to Piper "It needed to learn about humans, your weaknesses, and it needed the right moment to strike. Phoenix could not feel the world from the manor for some reason. But now that it has gotten into the city, there is no stopping it. Piper, you have to realize it is not Phoebe anymore. She is deep inside buried beneath the power. Phoenix is in full control of her, there may be no saving her."

Piper Thinking "There has to be a way… I'll find it."

Piper "Let the battle begin."

While glaring at Phoebe, Piper's eyes start to admit a green glow, then her whole body starts to glow green. Prue's dress turns black as she steps closer to Phoebe, who in return lets out a low audible growl.

Phoebe "You can not save this world. I'll win this in the end."

Prue squints her eyes at Phoebe, and sends a telekinetic blast at her. Phoebe goes flying backwards and crashes on top of the car behind her. Thankfully, the people who once occupied it had long left. Piper turns her head as she sees Phoebe's body fly backwards.

Prue "Piper, we have to."

Piper "I know."

The flaming body starts to move, and then it floats off the car and on to the ground. Phoebe sends a fire blast at Piper, who quickly reacts by flicking her right wrist and freezing the fire in mid-air. Paige walks up next to Piper and once there her power had changed her form as well. Both her red hair and lips had turned into a sky blue color. Along with her eyes being icy blue, she was wearing a blue dress to match everything else.

Paige "Piper, don't hold back."

After speaking to Piper, Paige lifts her hand up and sends a blast of win at the frozen fire blast, sending it flying back at Phoebe. Phoebe watched as the fire was coming at her but just let out a mere chuckle.

Phoebe "Please, I'm fire and power incarnated!"

The fire blast impacts with her body, but she just sucks the fire into her. Fire was flowing off of her as she started to step slowly towards Piper. The other two sisters had put up their guide, not knowing what Phoebe was going to do. However, Piper just stood there, watching Phoebe step in front of her.

Piper "We don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way."

Phoebe "Oh yes it does. This has to happen. Judgment day is upon this planet! I will kill all life on this poor world. Nothing will stop me!"

With that being said, Phoebe lifts her hand quickly to grab Piper by the throat. Her grip was intense and was burning at Piper's skin as Phoebe began to lift her off of the ground.

Phoebe "You can't stop me…"

The two sisters stared at each other for a second, for Piper it seemed like forever. The burning was becoming intense, along with not being able to breathe. Phoebe then pushes her hand further out, letting go of piper, who goes flying towards a building. When her body reaches the wall, she goes flying through it, crashing into the room behind it. The look on Phoebe's face was pure evil. Her eyes wondered away from the crash sight, to Prue and then to Paige.

Phoebe "Don't try to stop me. Or I'll kill you… Let me do this and we can create a new world."

Prue "This world is fine. And we will stop you."

Phoebe "Like to see you try."

With that being said, Phoebe takes flight into the blue sky. Looking upwards, an explosion of fire propels from her body, sending a continuous blast of fire into the sky, turning it into crimson red. While the fire was shooting into the sky, the Phoenix took for around her body, which screeched. The people that was in there area had long gone while the sisters had been fighting, but they would soon run out of places to hide. Fire would rain down from the sky soon enough to kill everything it fell upon.

Phoebe "Bye bye pretty sky."

While Phoebe was attacking the sky, Prue and Paige had run over to Piper, who was buried beneath debris from the ruined building's wall and ceiling. They began to remove the falling bricks, plaster etc. off of Piper. Slowly Piper started to wake up, when opening her eyes she saw her two sisters then something else… A crimson sky.

Piper "What the hell is she doing?"

Paige "She's going to burn everything."

Piper tries to get up, but fails to, but with the help of Paige and Prue they help her to her feet and walk back into the middle of the street. Where they can look up at Phoebe. After a few seconds, an unusual sound started to approach. They didn't know what it was, until the sound got closer. Turning their heads, they soon saw three army choppers approaching quickly. As they flew past them and closer to Phoebe, all three sisters started to get an unnerving feeling. It was clear that they were exposed, that everything will come crashing down from here. Unless they found a way out of it, if the army was already involved then it was going to be big. The sisters watched as the choppers flew and formed a circle around Phoebe, who had stopped sending fire into the sky just long enough to know what was happening.

Soldier "Fire!"

As on command, the choppers start firing bullets at Phoebe. But before they get above fire inches away from her, they melt from the intense heat. An evil grin crept across Phoebe's face as she watched the shocked expressions on the men who were flying the choppers.

Soldier "Fire missiles."

The three soldiers then click their missile buttons and fire two each at Phoebe. First two missiles strike her, but she is hardly fazed by them. But the remaining four hit her all at once, creating a massive explosion. As the smoke clears however, Phoebe still remains, but looking a little worn out.

Phoebe "Enough!"

She then lifts bother her hands and sends a massive fire blast flying out of each of them, which collide with two choppers. When they hit, the men inside yell into their radios before they explode. The one left flying starts to back off of Phoebe, but finds that he's too late. Phoebe floats of to the chopper and grabs the front of it with both her hands. With all her strength, she begins to spin the chopper around before letting it go, sending it flying off in the distance.

Phoebe "No mercy…"

Phoebe then feels the presence of someone behind her. Turning around she sees Piper behind her with her hands chest level.

Piper "Mercy this bitch!"

She then flicks her wrists in attempt to blow Phoebe up, but instead sends Phoebe flying straight through a tall building, and ending up on the other side. Piper then lets herself float down, to the ground below. Turning her head, she looks at Prue and Paige with a questioning look because if Phoebe was still there, then it was taking her a while to get back in the game.

Piper "Woa."

Prue to Paige "Our powers must be more advance now."

A screech then erupts through out the area, as behind the building the Phoenix is formed once again. The three sisters then brace themselves, and prepare to throw everything they have at Phoebe. Phoebe then comes flying around the building, landing on the ground, putting a couple of feet in between her and each of her sisters. With a look of determination, Phoebe sends a large blast of fire flying at Prue and Paige. Prue reacts by stopping the blast by an invisible wall, made by her telekinesis.

Phoebe "You can't win! Your not strong enough!"

Prue "Yes—"

She pushes the blast back at Phoebe, who's feet make indents in the ground from Prue sending her strongest blast of fire back at her, along with a blast of telekinesis. Phoebe successfully absorbs the fire back into her, but the telekinesis sends her flying into a wall, making an impression of her body in the wall. Piper's eyes had widen when she realizes that Prue was going to give it her all in order to stop Phoebe, even killing her…

Prue "—we are."

Slowly her body begins to peel away from the wall, letting her fall to her knees on the sidewalk below. Breathing heavily, Phoebe looks up at her sisters then back to the ground.

Phoebe "Need…. More…. Power…."

She looks up once more to the sun, and grins as she had just got an idea of where to get power. Lifting herself from the ground she takes flight once again into the sky, and towards the sun this time.

Piper "We can't let her get to the sun."

Prue "She'll drain it."

Paige "I got it!"

To just their luck, Phoebe was flying directly over the ocean. Paige's hair begins to lift off her shoulders as the ocean water begins to bubble. She also raises herself off the ground and into the air so she can see over everything. And in an instant a geyser shoots up from the ocean and up towards Phoebe. As it closes in, it opens up as if it was a mouth, and swallows he whole. Steam rises from the geyser, as the fire inside starts to fade away. Paige motions the geyser to put Phoebe down on the beach near them. Prue and Piper then fly themselves over to the beach, where they land next to Phoebe's body. When Piper gets to Phoebe, she falls to her side and tries to get Phoebe to open her eyes.

Piper "Come on! Phoebe don't die, don't' die…"

Piper then starts to do CPR on Phoebe, to try and get her to breathe. She was going to do everything she could to make sure that Phoebe lived. Paige soon comes floating down behind Prue, and walks up beside her. When she gets into view of what Piper is doing, she turns her head due to the fact Phoebe isn't moving.

Paige "Oh god…"

Phoebe's body starts to move, and then water is sent out of her mouth as she starts to cough. She continues to cough, while Piper breaths a sigh of relief.

Piper "Oh thank god. Phoebe?"

Paige "Guys, we need to get out of here like now. The army and everything else is on its way."

Phoebe "Kill me…"

Piper "What?"

Phoebe "You have to Piper."

Piper "Phoebe no. I'm not going to kill you."

Phoebe "Do it Piper. I'm just now got control over the Phoenix. I can't keep this up for long. And if it happens again, I don't think I'll be able to give you a second chance. I wont be able to get control. So do it… Please…"

Piper "We'll find away, we always do."

Phoebe "You have to kill me Piper, and you know it. It's the only way to save the world and… me. I wont be back if it takes control again."

Piper then begins to tear up as tears start to run down her face, along with Phoebe, Prue and Paige.

Piper "I can't. I wont."

Phoebe "There are many ways to bring me back. But you have to kill me so the Phoenix will be vanquished. There is no one else in the world that can harbor the powers."

Piper "But—"

Phoebe "But nothing Piper, you have to kill me. And if you're going to do it, do it now."

Prue "Phoebe no…"

Paige "We can't…"

Piper "I wont…"

Phoebe "Do it!"

Phoebe's start to turn into flames, but then suddenly she grits her teeth, and clenches her fist. She lets out a howl hen she explodes into a million pieces. When the smoke clears, Piper is kneeled with her hands out in front of her.

Piper "I—I—I had to."

She covers her mouth and tears behind to slide down her cheeks. Piper then lets herself fall off her heels and onto the sand, where she sits with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head laying down on top of them. In the background, the sounds of tanks and more choppers start to feel the air again.

Piper "I killed Phoebe…."

Prue "You had to, she wanted you too do it."

Paige "Lets go home guys… They're coming…"

With all of them crying, Paige goes over and orbs them back to the manor, where they explained everything to Leo and Chris…

**To Be Continued: Changes Part III: Rekindled**


End file.
